Recreational vehicles have become more popular as families and retirees look to travel by road, while maintaining the comforts of home. Recreational vehicles (RVs) vary greatly with respect to their size, from being the size of a van all the way up to being the size of a large bus. Travelers also have the option of buying a recreational vehicle or renting one, depending on the travel needs at the time. While many variations of recreational vehicles are manufactured, Class “A” and “Bus” style recreational vehicles are defined as those having a large truck chassis and are distinguishable by the accessibility of the driving area from the living space or vehicle interior while standing. Other recreational vehicles are those that are pulled or towed behind a car or truck.
There are times of the day (or night) where the travelers need to cover recreational vehicle. In some instances, travelers may want to cover the RV at a stop or campground in order to keep sunshine out and the interior of the vehicle cool or to keep the RV clean and protected. At other times of the day, travelers cover the RV to keep outsiders from being able to look inside of the interior of the vehicle, such as at night or when they are away from the RV. Finally, travelers who own their recreational vehicles need to protect the RV when the vehicle is not in use or is in storage.
Conventionally, there are very few options for an owner or operator to securely cover an RV or different types of RVs with a secure, adjustable cover that is easy to use, simple to adjust and will not damage the paint or finish of the RV.